Being A Teenager
by FallInLoveWithTeganAndSara
Summary: This is a series all about Tegan and Sara at sixteen years old, finding out their love for one another. Quincest, twincest, incest. Where can you go wrong? Don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am a loyal fan to Tegan and Sara so I decided to put some creative writing ideas and some fun stuff into making a series of T&S full-length online bookie-thingy… This will be updated every Tegan Tuesday and every Sara Sunday, so please be sure to favorite this story so you can be notified of when a new chapter is up! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**PRESENT DAY**

**TEGAN'S POV**

I don't think that there was ever a time that I didn't love my twin. Sure, we got in the occasional fist-fight over the little things: how one of us didn't sound good in the studio, choosing the name of an album, and more. We got along more than we fought, which has benefited us more than I care to admit. But, we're not like all the other singers out there… We're queer, we're twins, we've been in this music business together for fifteen years, and we're in love.

For you to understand more about it all, telling you when I first fell in love is where we should start off.

**SARA'S POV**

Being thirty-three years old and just finishing with the US/Canadian tour of Heartthrob has made me look back on all of the moments that's lead up to where Tee and I are now. Without each other's support we wouldn't have made it as far as we have. It isn't all fun and games when you have this lifestyle as your career – a lot of different things go into play that our management groups take care of, but everything is decided by us: where we tour, what festivals we play, what undiscovered groups we bring with us, and who we fall in love with.

Tegan can vouch for me and say I fell in love at sixteen years old, and she is absolutely, without a doubt, completely correct.

**TEGAN AND SARA, COMBINED POV'S**

This is the story of how we fell in love with one another.

**SIXTEEN YEAR OLD TEGAN'S POV**

Ever since I was eight I knew I was gay, but my small brain didn't know what the word 'gay' meant at that time. All I knew was that I was very in to girls and that guys, other than my father, frightened me. But being a gay eight year old, well, nobody knows what they are at that age.

Sara and I stand in the small kitchen putting dirty dishes into the dishwasher after dinner. Mom's out, working late tonight, so she told me that she wanted to try and make something different for the two of us. So, she made crepes with strawberry and custard filling, and surprisingly, it was delicious.

"If marrying food was allowed, I would have married that crepe in a heartbeat," I tell her, running my finger over the light dusting of confectioner's sugar left on my plate.

Sara laughs, reaching across the counter to grab the spoon she used to dish out the strawberries, then throws it into the dishwasher. "That's good to know. So, I should make them again?"

"Uh, yeah," I chuckle, handing Sara spoons and butter-knives to put in the dishwasher.

A few moments pass until Sara closes the piece of machinery and turns to me. "What are you going to do for the rest of the night?" She asks, interested but not really.

I think about it for a second. I could do a lot of things: smoke weed, write some lyrics out, take a shower, watch a movie, sleep. "I don't know," I say, making up my mind. "What about you?"

Sara shrugs, scratching the back of her neck. "Probably read,"

I admire Sara's independence and I wish I was more like her instead of being so crazy at night and always feeling like I need a group of people to hang out with every Friday night. We start walking up the stairs together while I search for conversation. "What book are you reading anyway?"

"_The Great Gatsby _by F. Scott Fitzgerald," she tells me, stopping in front of her door, which is before my room. "It's decent enough," she smiles warmly, giving me a funny feeling in my chest.

"Well, if you get bored of it, you know where I am," I say, walking past her and into my room, shutting and locking the door behind me.

Sara and I have a normal relationship for being twins – we've already come out to each other as gay, Sara before me, so we usually sit down on the couch and just vent when we need to. That's something I'm thankful for – her being so attentive and a great listener when it's my turn to talk about whatever is on my mind. Lately, she's been the center of attention in my brain, which surprised me as soon as it started happening six months ago. I dismissed the thoughts for a few months, blaming puberty for making me think of my sister as anything more than that, but it just kept slapping me in the face, harder than before. Eventually, I became fed up with my feelings and we sat down to talk it out. Basically, long story short, I told her that I have a big crush on a girl named Lindsey from our school when in reality, it's been Sara that I've talked about the whole time. I want to tell Sara I've got feelings for her – frankly I need to – because I don't know how much longer I can bottle it inside until I've had enough. But, if I tell her, I know she'll freak out, she won't treat me as her sister, her twin – Tegan – she'll look at me entirely different. And I think my heart would shatter if she looked at me in disgust.

I sit down in the spinny chair at my desk and open up the top drawer, taking out a small bag of weed. Slowly and calmly I take out a joint-paper and start to go through the all too familiar motions of making a joint: fold the paper slightly, put the weed in, wrap it up tight, tap down at the base so its level, twist the excess paper on top, and then light up. Quickly, my room fills up with the stench and smoke, and I know I've forgotten to put the blanket underneath my door and open up the window.

There's a loud bang on my wall and suddenly a voice. "Tegan! Fucking open a window, will you? I can smell the pot from in here!" Sara shouts.

"Sorry, Sar!" I shout back, tugging open the window next to my desk, sending a spray of paint chips and rust onto some of my song sheets.

I groan, opening the window-panel up to toss the debris out the window. The cool breeze from outside makes me want to keep my head hanging out but I know that it will ruin my joint slightly, so I pop back in and sit atop my desk. Hugging my knees to my chest, taking the occasional long hit and coughing after blowing out, I think to myself that I want more than this in my life – something that's worth waking up for every morning. Music is that for me but I don't know a single thing about making demos or even how to start recording, so I'd have to find somebody who knows about that to help me learn. I've written lyrics ever since I was nine, a lot of the songs are shit about ponies and puppies so I won't ever get those produced, but the ones I've written since I've hit puberty and had a couple girlfriends, they're more realistic and true.

Off in the distance I can hear the home phone ringing. There's the soft click of a door opening, then closing, and careful footsteps descending the stairs to get it. I know that's Sara but I don't have the slightest idea on who would be calling now.

Eventually, I take one long last hit and discard the filter into my trash. I sigh, getting off my desk and fall onto my bed, face down, thinking.

I don't remember drifting off but a round of sharp knocks from my door make me look up. "What?"

"Tee, that was mom calling. She said she won't be home tonight,"

"Okay,"

There's a slight pause, then Sara says, "I'm going to get to bed. Sleep well,"

"You too," I grumble, kicking off my shoes to the floor.

The next few minutes I start taking off my clothes and throw them into the hamper next to my door so I can collect them for tomorrow's laundry day. I land on my bed, face up, with just a bra and boy shorts on. I reach over and shut off my lamp and close my eyes, letting sleep come to me easily.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Is it really Tegan Tuesday? Thanks to everyone who has sent me kind reviews, those are very much appreciated! I will continue to update until my fingers turn to bone! I am going to try and get this up today around six or nine o'clock, EST.**

**SARA'S POV**

I wake up on my side in bed, slowly peeling my eyes open to look out the window directly across from me. There isn't much of a sight because of the tall oak tree in the way, but my room is on the side of the house while Tegan's is in the back. She can get away with more stuff that way.

I toss back the sheets to my small bed and throw on an oversized sweater, making my way downstairs for some well-needed coffee and some eggs Benedict. Naturally, I wake up before Tegan does, but that doesn't bother me, she goes to bed late and wakes up late.

Getting into the kitchen I start up the Mr. Coffee machine and lean against the counter, thinking hard. My mind always works best early in the morning through late afternoons so I'm beyond used to the splitting headache that occurs around dinner time; the sound of the coffee machine spitting into the pot below makes me smile.

Three cups of black coffee later, I'm sitting on the couch staring at the TV, waiting for some idea to pop into my head about something. Being a teenager a lot is on my mind: girls, getting jobs, being a good friend, and trying to stay within the B-grades at school. But, its summer now and I don't need to think about two of those things – girls and getting a job are at the front of my brain now, annoyingly enough. Mom annoys us about working at a supermarket in town, which Tegan naturally waves off and reply's with "Mom, why?" while I stare at Tegan with a smirk. I don't want to work at a supermarket bagging groceries, I want to produce music in a studio and have people listen to me; I want to have a voice in the music world, but why is that so hard to accomplish.

Right as I get up for my fourth cup I hear Tegan descending the stairs with heavy footsteps. I check the clock on the stove, ten-thirty it reads, an hour earlier than Tee usually wakes up.

"Hey," she says, rubbing her eyes at the bright light streaming through the kitchen windows. "Is there any coffee left?"

I grin, grabbing a mug from one of the cabinets and filling it up with the dark roast. She hungrily snatches it up and takes a long swig from it. "How'd you sleep?"

"Like the dead," she groans, moving out of the kitchen to sit on the arm chair. She looks at the TV, amused by my choice of programing. "The news?" Tegan asks, looking behind her with a bone-tingling smile.

I blush, something only Tegan makes me do, but I always blame it on the heat in the house. "Um, yeah. You're never up this early, so why not?"

I watch as she lifts the mug to her lips, thinking distantly about what it'd be like to kiss her. _Sara, come on. She's your sister, your blood, your twin! You shouldn't think of her like that. _I think, mentally scolding myself. A loud, annoyed sigh escapes my lips, causing Tegan to look up. "You okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, just fine,"

Several minutes pass until she gets up and gets more coffee then comes and sits back down. Part of me hates my thoughts about my sister because they aren't natural. What if I confessed this to my mother, having feelings for Tegan would most likely end me up in a mental institute or even a psychiatrist's office! I don't want that! Besides, I know Tegan doesn't look at me any other way except as her flesh and blood, and even though there's love in that look, that's unconditional sisterly twin love. That's what I want, but I want more. It's not hormones, it's just an instinct. When I was a kid, I would climb trees with Tegan, but each time we climbed I'd go a little higher than the previous day. I think that made Tegan impressed by my abilities but also worried, but I just wanted to be a little bit closer to my favorite person in the world. Back then, if one of us fell and scraped our knee, we would be expected to hug our other counterpart and cry with them; now, being sixteen and expected to be into guys, well, hugging and holding your twin sister's hand isn't something you see every day. Even if one of us were to fall at this age, we wouldn't cry with them, we'd lean down and help them up then detach our hands from one another as quick as possible.

I knock back the dregs of my final cup of coffee and stand. "What are your plans for today?" I ask her, stretching slightly.

Tegan places her coffee cup on the table in front of her, standing up as well. "I think I'll probably go to the park, maybe meet up with Lindsey, I don't know. What about you?"

Lindsey is just Tegan's friend, I know, but still, the name makes me flinch. Tegan could have Lindsey as her girlfriend if that's what she wanted, and they could go out and hold hands in a movie theater, or do couple things that I wouldn't be able to do with my twin. And that makes me so frustrated and jealous, but I can't let my twin see that because she'll know something is wrong. Then I'd have to explain it all and I'm not going to do that. "I'll probably go to a movie alone or something," I say shortly.

"Oh, I'll go with you… If you want?" Tegan tries, looking a little worried.

I shrug. "You don't need to, but okay,"

There's a moment of us just staring at each other; Tegan's eyes are wide and look a little annoyed and I know I probably look torn between something and something else to her. _Why can't you just see, Tegan!? Why do you have to be the blind one?! _I want to scream at her face.

**TEGAN'S POV**

_Shit, what's wrong with me? Why did I even think of that?_ I groan internally, knowing Sara must think I'm pissed off at her but I'm annoyed with myself. But, she's giving me this look like she's trying to tell me something, and I can't figure out what it is.

But I so want to hold her.

**SARA'S POV**

Tegan continues to stare at me with that annoyed look on her face, and I start to wonder if that look with be permanently etched on her gorgeous face. "Tegan, stop looking at me like that!" I bluntly shout, getting a little freaked out.

"Sorry, sorry!" She laughs, running a hand through her shoulder-length hair. "I think I just blanked out for a moment,"

"Were you thinking?" I ask, curiosity getting the best of me.

"As a matter of fact, I was,"

"About what?"

My twin gets that look of 'I'm trying to cover up what I was thinking about so my twin sister doesn't realize it was on my face' look. "Food," she says quickly. "Food, only food. I'm hungry, reeeaally hungry… Have you eaten yet?"

I frown, remembering I haven't. "No, but I'm going to make something. You want eggs?"

"Sure," Tee answers, plopping back down on the couch.

"Well help me, why don't you? I'm not the maid," I chuckle.

Tegan laughs and gets up, following me into the kitchen. She grabs the carton of eggs from inside of the fridge while I find a big enough pan for five eggs – two for me, three for Tegan – and stray it with canola oil. We work together easily when it comes to just about everything, and that makes me happier than I care to admit.

A couple of times Tegan brushes her hand against my thigh while walking back and forth to the stove-top, which sends currents throughout my body and up my spine. I return the slight touches with a few of my own, making sure they are spaced out during the cooking time; after each light brush I can hear her breath get a little more uneven. I bite my lip to hold back a small laugh but also to hide a hitched breath of my own when her hand unmistakably is on my waist from behind.

**TEGAN'S POV**

My hand is on my twin's waist, something I would have thought my body would prevent me from doing, but now it doesn't. She probably thinks I'm just messing around with her, but I'm not, I can't be messing like this. I want to fit myself right against her perfectly straight back, so I gently wrap my other arm around her stomach and bring myself forward. I rest my forehead on the back of her neck, just holding her without any intimate thoughts.

"Tee, are you feeling okay?" Sara asks, her voice soft and somewhat shaky.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I whisper.

"Then why are you holding onto me?" She asks.

Maybe I shouldn't be, but I can't bring myself to unlatch my arms from her. "I don't know,"

**SARA'S POV**

I decide it's now or never, and I turn around in my sister's embrace, causing her to look up. Her dark brown eyes get a tad wider when she notices that I'm not going to pull back. We stand like that for a few minutes, just staring back into the person that holds our identical colored eyes and face, taking in the work of art before us. I grow increasingly comfortable with the fact that Tegan has her arms around my waist and that I have now wrapped my arms around her defined neck, leaning into her arms just slightly.

She leans down, and my eyes flutter closed… "What are you two doing?" Asks a confused voice from behind us.

I peak around Tegan's shoulder, trying to calm my nerves down, and notice our mother staring at us with a wide grin. "Practicing for a Shakespeare play, mom," Tegan says quickly, always having a plan.

"Oh, really?" Our mom asks, setting down her purse on the countertop. "Which play is it Sara?"

I rack my brain, quickly, for plays that have kissing in them by Shakespeare. "_Romeo and Juliet,_" I say, but it comes out more of a question.

"Well, girls, make sure that the shades are drawn closed when you're practicing. We don't want any of the squirrels outside getting the wrong idea," she jokes, coming towards our still locked bodies. She moves past us and takes over the egg cooking. "Seriously, girls, you act like I don't know what you two are up to! I'm your mother, I know everything,"

I blink, taken aback for a second. Tegan stares at me, confusion clear on her face. "Mom, we don't like each other like that," she says, slowly.

"Yeah, yeah," she laughs, breaking apart the eggs. "I'll call you down when the food is ready," My mind works slowly as Tegan takes my hand and leads us up stairs. "By the way!" Mom yells once we're up the stairs. "I think you should both tell each other how you feel! It's overdue!"

I turn bright pink and so does Tegan. She leads us into her room and closes the door. Her floor is littered with dirty clothes and a bunch of song sheets, a light breeze rustles the papers on the ground that comes from her window.

"What do you think mom meant about that we should tell each other how we feel?" Tegan asks, a little surprised.

I groan loudly, sitting down on her soft bed. "The truth is, I like you,"

"I like you too,"

"No, not just like a sister," I say bluntly.

Tegan chuckles. "I meant like I know how you feel, I feel the same exact way."

"Oh." I manage. "OH! I got it now,"

Tegan carefully grabs my body and puts me in her lap so that my feet are around her waist. My heart swells to the size of a t-rex when she pushes her hands into my hair, bringing me down to her lips. The kiss is soft and hesitant, like we don't know if this is the right thing to do, but soon enough I kiss back, and it all slowly builds. I move my hands to either side of her and gently press my body weight against her so that she gently falls back onto her bed with me on top; we both share a small fit of giggles at my dominance. Her hands begin their slow, tortious drag up and down my sides, over my back, fingertips always slightly feeling underneath my sweater but never going under. My hands stay firmly planted on her chest, starting to feel the harshness of her quick heartbeat, until she suddenly flips us over so I'm on the bottom.

"Oh, my god," I laugh loudly, covering my face with my hands. "This is actually happening!"

"How do you think I feel?!" Tegan laughs, showering my neck and jaw with kisses.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time," we say together. I pull my hands back to look at my twin sitting on my waist, blush creeping up to her perfect cheekbones. "Well, that was a first," we say together again, causing an eruption of giggles and short bursts of warmth going through our identical hearts.

Our happy hearts.

**A/N: Okay, so I finished this a lot earlier than I thought I should... But, here's what I'm going to be doing for a while.**

**I plan on writing this fanfiction along with my other one, which is a Clara and Doctor Who fic, so if you're interested in that fandom and pairing as well, go check it out and write a review. But, with this fanfiction I will be writing a lot about T&S being sisters, their mother, family, their music career, them going on tour, etc., etc.. I will try and get these stories up every Tuesday and Sunday around six or nine o'clock EST on the weekends, earlier on weekdays because I do absolutely nothing during the week. Please, please, please take in mind that I MIGHT be getting a job soon during the week or at night that will restrict me on being able to perform writing these fanfiction's on time and adequately. But, I WILL/PROMISE to keep you all updated within each of my fanfiction's through A/N about whether or not I've gotten a job weekly. Each chapter will be about 2,000+ words long, which may not seem like a lot to the readers but is just enough to make my brain throb without two cups of coffee in the morning, so please respect that. I will most likely be putting up two or three chapters a day for this fan-fic on Tuesdays just to keep you all entertained and not on the edge of your seat. IF I EVER MISS A TUESDAY OR SUNDAY, FEEL FREE TO WRITE A REVIEW ON HOW PISSED OFF YOU ARE AT ME, *THAT WAS NOT SARCASM, I LITERALLY AM GOING TO MAKE YOU GUYS DO THAT* But, thanks so much to everyone who's already following the story, giving awesome reviews! You guys are great!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TEGAN'S POV**

After a few minutes of playfully kissing each other and rolling around on my small bed, I get off of her and lay next to my twin on my back. I take her hand in mine while my other rests peacefully on my stomach.

"That was fun," I say breathlessly, still trying to regain the oxygen I lost.

"Tegan," Sara says, her voice hesitant. I turn on my side and stare at her, her eyes are fixed on the ceiling above. "Do you think its wrong – what we just did?"

I shake my head, idly playing with her slender fingers. "No, I don't."

"But, you know we'll never be able to actually do anything in public," she says, now looking at me with large eyes. "Doesn't that annoy you?"

"Yes," I answer truthfully. "Does it annoy you?"

"Yes,"

I can tell Sara's thinking about the fact that if we ever become a couple, we won't be able to do anything outside together like holding hand or kissing. And I don't mind that. I know she's probably thinking that she can have anybody in the world other than me but I need to convince her otherwise. "Sara, we're made for each other, right?"

"Mhm,"

"So, doesn't it make sense that we be together? We're twin sisters, I know, but when are we actually going to find someone that knows us both inside and out like the back of their hand? And I know you'll say that we should at least try, but I don't ever want to try because I've got the best part of me by my side constantly." I tell her, all-the-while stroking her soft cheek.

"You're right, but I want to think on it for a few days, you know? Just see how we are with this new thing between us," Sara says, sitting up on her elbow. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah," I smile, and she leans in, giving me a gentle kiss.

Sara pulls back, grinning from ear to ear. "You know what this is, right?"

"Incest,"

"Its twincest," she laughs, continuing to grin like the Joker.

"No, no," I say, sitting up and burying my face in her neck. "It's _Quin_cest!"

I feel her laugh beneath me, her whole body shaking from it. She reaches up and laces her fingers through my long hair, tugging on strands for a few seconds before calming down. "You should really cut this," she mutters.

Sara's got her hair in a kind of bowl cut, which I find cute, but my hair is just shit however I wear it. "I really should, but I don't know what would look good,"

She shrugs. "You never know until you try, right?"

"Right," I grin, already having a haircut in mind.

There's a soft knock on the door, then our mother's voice. "Tegan, Sara your eggs are ready downstairs along with some bacon and toast. I have to go back to work, I'll be home around nine. I've left some money on the counter for take-out, don't worry about me."

I get off of Sara and open up my bedroom door, hugging my mom. "Okay,"

"Have a good day, mom," Sara says from the bed.

Mom grins. "You two, please don't get into a fight, I don't want another lamp broken. And try to keep the sheets clean, if you know what I mean,"

I feel my cheeks turn bright pink and my ears burn a little. I follow my mom down to the foyer. "Mom, can I get another twenty-five so I can get a haircut while you're out?"

She reaches into her back pocket and takes out a wallet, handing me two crisp ten dollar bills and one five. "Don't get anything too scary, okay, Tegan?"

"Sure thing, mom," I laugh, watching her from the top of the stairs as she walks out of the house.

_Later that day_

Sara and I walk out of the hair salon, her hand idly twisting the long bangs I have pushed off to the left side of my face. "Wow, Tegan I can finally see how identical we look," she jokes, smirking.

"Maybe mom will get our names mixed up now," I roll my eyes, walking a little off to the left so that Sara and I aren't too close together out in public.

We walk along the sidewalk until we get to the bus stop and stand and wait for it. The two of us stay quiet – we don't need to talk when we've got the company of each other. For us, being silent is just like talking so we're more than comfortable in it. I start humming and tapping my thigh while we wait longer than I expected.

"Clever in what she does, competing for the attention of those people that you know," I sing to myself, not noticing Sara starting to look over at me. "Soon my face will be on every magazine, and then my voice will be on every frequency,"

"Tee," Sara says softly. I look over at her, she's smiling. "Those are some good lyrics,"

"Really?"

"Mhm,"

Right then the bus arrives and we get on. As soon as we step onto the bus I can't see a single open seat for either of us to sit in, so I lead myself to one of the poles all the way in the back, annoyed that I have to stand up. Sara follows suit, a mask of boredom on her face. We have to squeeze into a spot by one of the broken doors and even then we're nearly on top of each other.

"You know," I whisper. "I wouldn't mind this proximity if this was the ideal situation,"

Sara giggles into her hands, lightly jabbing me in the ribs with her elbow. "Shh, Tee,"

I pull the hood of my jacket up, smiling to myself. "This just means I can do this!" I smirk, wrapping my arms around Sara's midsection and pulling her closer to me. Thankfully she doesn't yelp, just turns an alarming shade of red and stares up at me.

"If you're thinking of anything, Tee, it better wait until we get home," Sar tells me, her voice hushed and strangely calm.

I laugh softly, holding my sister a little closer. "Don't worry, I'm not planning on doing anything with you, little sister. But, here's a question: what do you want to do when we get home?"

"Maybe a movie and Chinese?"

"Sounds fine by me,"

Within ten minutes more than half of the people on the bus get off at a handful of different stops, giving Sara and me the space we started to need without really noticing it. Being in each other's arms for ten minutes while standing up in a bus isn't ideal for my feet at all, so I'm incredibly thankful that I get to put my butt on a hard plastic seat for the next five minutes. The rest of the ride is filled with Sara's soft hums and my fingers playing with hers between the close space on the seats.

The public bus transportation system stops at the designated place a few miles away from our family home, which means more walking in this cold weather. Its December here and the weather is absolutely terrible, I must have gotten thirteen colds already, which has left me a little weaker than I am in the summer. But, I leave my window open at night just because it gets incredibly hot in my bedroom and I don't sleep as well when it's stuffy in there; Sara's the opposite way.

We walk to the house in the starting-to-fall fluffy white snowflakes and I can hear Sara already starting to groan about it. She hates the snow – more of a summer person while I feel fine in any weather. Almost as if on cue I can hear her teeth start to chatter from right behind me, which makes me turn around and stare at my shivering sister. She dressed normally for a winter day – heavy jacket, pants, gloves, and a beanie, but she's still shaking like a frightened puppy.

"T-Tegan, stop staring at m-me like that," she manages through tight lips, clearly trying to keep as much heat in as she can.

I instinctively wrap my arm around her, not caring that somebody could see this and mistake it for something else, but we're only another mile away from the house so it doesn't matter. Sara leans into my arm, her teeth slowing their chatter to just a dull shake every moment or so that racks her tiny body; this makes me walk faster.

"Okay, okay, here we are," I say, trying to be comforting as I unlock the front door.

I watch Sara rush into the dining room and turn up the thermostat while I go into the living room to start up the fireplace. "Grab me some wood from the garage, will you?" I ask her.

"Tegan, I'm the one that is having a hard time getting warm!" She shouts at me.

"Yeah, I know. Can you just get a few logs for me? I'll make up for how cold you are when you get back inside, promise."

Her footsteps fade away until I hear the garage door open, close, then reopen and close after a few short seconds. Sara comes back into the living room with four logs in her arms and drops two into the fireplace before us, handing me the other two to put on the side for later. I soak the logs with lighter-fluid and strike a match on the stone beneath my feet and throw it onto the logs, watching with wide eyes as they quickly spark and catch flame.

I turn on the TV and sit down on the couch, which Sara comes over to and sits in my lap, curling against my chest. She was right, she's extremely cold, so I hold her even tighter, taking her small hands into mine and blowing on them. Sara smiles at me, grabbing the remote with her free hand and surfing the channels to find something reasonable to watch. Her favorite movie, _Ghost_, has just started playing and she relaxes into me.

"When do you want to get dinner?" She asks a few minutes later.

I shrug underneath her. "Whenever you're hungry,"

"I am right now," she tells me against my hand, keeping her gaze on the TV.

"Okay," I slide her off of me and go into the kitchen to grab the home phone and a menu on the fridge for the Chinese place a little ways down the street. I return to the couch and sit down, handing Sara the menu. "Here,"

Once we've decided on what we want, I call up the store and place the order to be delivered, which will talk around thirty to forty-five minutes maximum. That gives me plenty of time to relax and just maybe fall asleep.

**SARA'S POV**

Twenty minutes into waiting for our food and also watching the movie, I feel Tegan's head drop onto my shoulder. I look over at my twin and see that she's fallen asleep on me; I'm honestly not surprised by this, she always does this sort of thing except on her own couch or on the other side. But, even though that's the normal case, I wrap my arm around her torso and press my cheek onto the top of her head, lightly toying with the shirt hitched up on her back. Her hair smells delicious, a combination between watermelon and grapefruit, which is what got in her beautiful locks at the hair-studio today.

I loved seeing her so excited and happy about her new haircut. The whole time she was getting it cut I just wanted to run my hands through the soft, silky waves that caressed the side of her face, and once we were on the bus to come back home, that's what I did for a few seconds. We're passionate about our hair because it reflects who we are in the given point in time.

I jump, hearing the home phone ring on the table in front of me. I lean down and pick up the phone quickly, not wanting to wake up Tegan. "Hello?"

"Hi, sweetie," says my mom on the other end.

"Hey, Mom, what's up?"

"I just wanted to call and check in on you two," she says. "How are you doing?"

"Good – very good. Tegan got her haircut and we're waiting for our food to be delivered,"

"Does Tegan's hair look nice?"

I bite my lip, looking down at Tegan. "It looks amazing. It really suits her, actually,"

"Excellent! Well listen, Sara. Remember how you and Tegan wanted to go camping on your birthday weekend?" She asks.

"Yeah," Tegan and I always go camping on the weekend of our birthday. Mom used to come with us until we turned sixteen because she always thought we'd get into a fist fight over who got the last pop-tart. She trusts us enough now, hopefully.

"Well, we can go up to the camp site on the weekend. And I'll be leaving you two alone there for Friday night into late Sunday afternoon. Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah, it sounds fine. But, Mom, it's a very long time away,"

"I know. I just want you and Tegan to have something to look forward to, you know?"


	4. Chapter 4

**SEPTEMBER 19TH – TEGAN AND SARA'S 17TH BIRTHDAY**

**SARA'S POV**

A lot has happened in the past year – Tegan and I have decided to pursue our love of music and want to make it into a career. So, at school, we've been using the recording booth to make a few mixtapes of some songs that we've written separately, and it has been going very good. I enjoy everything about the process, but one thing I can't stand is being away from Tegan for a few hours so we can write our own songs, but I know it's so we can focus. But we're serious about this.

Last year in December our mother promised us a trip to one of the several camping sites where we are, but Tegan decided that she wanted to go to a specific camping place where there are some water things she's taken an interest in. I stopped following what she was planning for us when she got really secretive, and mom stopped paying attention as soon as Tee said she didn't want to go to the usual place, leaving it all up to my older twin as to where we go today.

I fold up three more sleep-wear shirts and put them over a pair of sweatpants, remembering what mom told me about when packing for September weather. There's bras, underwear, socks, a hoodie, shirts, bathing suits, and several pairs of pants stuffed into a small duffle bag that I can barely fit a pair of shoes in at the bottom.

There's a knock on my door, followed by "Are you almost ready?" that belongs to Tegan.

I zip closed the bag and put it onto my shoulder, opening up my bedroom door. "Yeah,"

"Awesome," she says, reaching down and taking my hand in hers.

Honestly, neither of us have had a serious conversation about what we both want from each other in this "relationship." I did tell her I'd think on it for a few days, which I did, but I forgot to even tell her my answer, and she never pressed because she forgot as well. We fell into a sort of rhythm where we will go out every Friday night to a movie or get dinner at some restaurant and go back home, but we never did anything more than make-out. I have no problem with that. But I have a feeling that Tegan's been looking into a private place for us this weekend for some things we both want to try out.

After ten more minutes of saying our good-byes to our mother, Tegan and I load the car up with all of our duffle bags and set out to the place she's planned for our weekend together.

"Are you excited?" She asks an hour into being on the road.

"I'd be more excited if I knew where we're going," I say a little annoyed.

Tegan reaches over and takes my hand, running her thumb over my knuckles. "We'll be there in another few hours. Take a nap if you want to,"

I don't object when Tegan takes her hand away and puts it back on the steering wheel, keeping her eyes on the road the whole time. So, I put my headphones in and stare out the window until I fall asleep.

**TEGAN'S POV**

I've been planning a romantic get-away for Sara and me ever since mom stopped bugging me about where I was going to take us for our birthday weekend. Between recording and writing music we never get the alone time we had a year ago, and that upsets me as much as it ticks off my sister, so I knew that this vacation was well overdue for us.

The place is way up in the mountains and crazy 's a place where my friends and I would usually go to hang out during the summer when I was fifteen and into acid, nearby an area with cliff-diving and these thirty foot-drop ledges that lead right into a crystal clear body of water below that's closed off by rock walls high above. Going there while doing pot was always fun because we all thought that the drop would go on forever, and it felt like it did. But Sara had never been and I was sure to pack a couple of extra puffers into my own duffle just in case she didn't bring hers along.

I've been driving for four hours until the gas light went off for the third time, and I'm forced to pull over into a rest stop. I check my watch and see that we're making good time and that it's nearly two in the afternoon, we should get there by three thirty once I'm done here.

"Baby," I say, gently stroking Sara's jaw. I want to kiss her awake but I know that'll startle her, so I don't make a move to do so.

There's a soft groan and a slight movement of her cheek snuggling against my palm. She opens up her eyes, tired and large, staring at me. "Tee, why have we stopped?"

"I need to get gas," I tell her, tracing her bottom lip with my thumb. Her lips part underneath my finger and I can feel the hot air rush out of her mouth. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

Sara groans again as she sits up. "No, I'm fine,"

"Okay," I say, leaning over and pressing a gentle kiss to her thin lips.

I get out of the car and fill up the tank with gas, staring at the pump for how much money it will be, it comes out to an even twenty dollars and I put my credit card through, grab a receipt, and get back in the car.

"How much longer?" Sara asks later on.

"What's the time?"

I watch from the corner of my eye as she checks her watch. "Nearly three,"

"Then we'll be there within the hour," I confirm, smiling over at her.

Sara smiles at me, adjusting her position in the seat to stare at me better. "Have I ever said I love you recently?"

I blink, trying not to take my eyes off the road. "Mm, I think you have. But I miss hearing it,"

"Well, I love you," my twin says, running her fingertips over my cheekbone and jaw.

I do my best to ignore the fact that Sara is touching my face while I'm driving us to our perfect getaway trip, but soon enough she starts gently trailing her hand down my arms, bringing herself closer until her head is on my shoulder. I have no problem with Sara's proximity, I just worry about her safety, naturally. Her head remains on my shoulder the rest of the ride to where we are going to share a perfect weekend together.

**SARA'S POV**

Tegan parks the car at the base of a good sized hill; at top is a small log cabin, where I expect we'll be spending the next two days together. We start taking our bags out of the car right as a light rain starts to fall from the sky, which I know my allergies will start up if I stay out during the showering.

I grab Tegan's hand once she comes around to the front of the car. "This should be fun," she grumbles, looking up the hill. "One of us is ought to slip up this,"

"Well, I'm not willing to get any more wet out here," I say, taking my hand out of hers and start making my way up the slope of the hill.

Thankfully there are rocks and deep indents in the side of the hill, making it incredibly easy to get up it, but the fact that I've got two duffle bags doesn't help. I'm glad I made the smart decision of wearing sensible shoes this trip too.

"Tegan," I say a little breathless once I make it up the hill.

She looks over at me and smiles. "You doing alright? Do you need your puffer?"

"No," I shake my head, looking to the cabin. "That's for us,"

Tegan comes over and walks up the two stairs that are at the base of the structure; she bends down and reaches underneath the mat on the platform. I watch her straighten up with a key in her hand and put it into the doorknob along with a few others, then she puts it into her back pocket, turning to look at me. "Come on, you said you didn't want to get any wetter,"

I happily follow my twin into the shelter, shutting the door behind me into a warm darkness. There's a loud bang along with Tegan swearing and I know she's run into something. I bite my lip to keep from laughing. When she's found the lamp nearby a dark couch the room lights up in gold light; there's a small kitchen on one side of the small home, a living room on the other side, a fireplace in the middle of the living area with couches and a bunch of blankets piled onto a kitchen table. There are two entryways that lead into two bedrooms with a shared bathroom between them, which is behind the fireplace. There's a medium sized TV in the living room and a bookcase along the wall.

"Whose place is this?" I ask, setting my duffels on the ground.

"Its Ted's," Tegan answers, taking her shoes off and leaving them at the door. "His parents don't usually come up here so he let me borrow the place,"

I take another look around: dark walls and dark floors give the place a homey feeling. Surprisingly enough I find this place comforting. "It's nice,"

"Let's wait for the rain to pass then we can go out and do some stuff,"

And that's what we do.


	5. Chapter 5

**TEGAN'S POV**

It takes another three hours for the rain to stop and by that time it's already dark out, so Sara and I start putting our stuff away and make plans to go hiking tomorrow. The bedrooms are set up like a master room and a teenager's room, so we pick the bigger of the two beds and choose our dresser space, which isn't hard. I know Sara's going to get hungry soon and I'm thankful that Ted and I met up earlier this week to get the place stocked up.

_I walked into a coffee stop and sat down in one of the window seats. Ted and I were set to meet on Wednesday at this coffee shop a little bit in town. I look up right as the door dings open and in walks Ted, wearing a dark coat and some jeans. He spots me and smiles._

_"Hey, Tegan," he said, walking over._

_"Ted," we hug and sit down._

_"Are you going to get any coffee? It's getting chilly outside," he pulls off his gloves and rubs his hands together, blowing into them._

_"Probably not," I admit. "Are you going to get something?"_

_"Nah, I had some at home," he looks at me and smiles again. "So, how are you and Sara?"_

_I first confided in Ted in mid-April when Sara and I started getting more serious about what we wanted to do regarding music. But, Sara and Ted are better friends and I know that she had been keeping the romance between us private and that Ted was starting to suspect things between us because I started showing up with Sara to things that she usually showed up to alone. But, Ted was more than understanding when it came to us telling him that we – as sisters – are in love with each other._

_"So, you should make a list of the things you two will want this weekend and I'll go and pick the stuff up at the store," he says through the silence of me thinking._

_"Do you want any help at least?" I look around for a napkin and take a pen out of my jacket, already starting to make a list of things Sara and I will agree on eating._

_I put down apples, pancake mix, bacon, any type of fruit, vegetables, protein bars, and some frozen TV dinners for when we're too lazy to actually cook. Sara cooks more than I do and she's a lot better at it, so I want to make sure she doesn't go overboard with the cooking daily idea._

_"I don't think so," he answers back after reading the list I pass to him. "But you owe me one, Tee," Ted says fiercely, holding up a menacing finger._

_I laugh at his expression, knocking his hand away. He laughs too, patting my shoulder and hugging me before he leaves._

"Hey, Tee?" Sara asks, snapping me out of my thought.

"What?" I call back, making my way into the living room.

Sara is sitting on the couch, wrapped up in the green blanket with a smile on her face. "Come over here, I'm cold,"

I smile, going over and sitting with my sister. Once I'm on the couch facing the TV, Sara sits herself in my lap with her head on my shoulder, taking my hand in hers. "So, I've got a question,"

"Mhm?"

She takes my hand and puts my fingers on her soft lips – the lips I've kissed so many times in nearly a year. "We've been out to each other about being in love, but we've never really done anything to solidify our feelings. We haven't talked about anything since we first told one another, and I want to do that now."

I watch her pick her head up and the small smile that starts to take shape on her lips. "Well, why don't you start, then?"

Sara takes my hand and leads it to her chest; her heart beats fast and a little abnormally but when I look up into her face, her jaw is set and her lips are in a thin line. "My heart beats for you, Tegan Rain Quin, and that's because we are made for one another. I have never been happier than when you and I admitted our feelings and I want to keep feeling that way for as long as I live. Nobody else is my perfect puzzle piece,"

I break out into a smile, unable to keep my emotions at bay. "Sara, you've been this great person and my favorite person ever since I was born, and I don't see that ever having an ending. It's said that when two people are born into the world as twins, they're star crossed lovers from another time when they lived. And I believe that,"

Sara smiles brightly and leans up as I lean down. Our lips meet in a soft kiss, something we haven't shared in a few days because of songwriting and recording, but it's worth the wait. We continue kissing, our hands moving ever so slightly up or down to what we both know we want but neither of us makes a move to successfully take off an article of clothing of the other one. Honestly, I couldn't care less about having sex with my sister until the time is right, and I don't know if she feels the same but that's how I see it. Just because we're teenagers doesn't mean we can't be mature about a situation we're in.

Her soft hands stop at my neck, pulling me deeper into the kiss until her mouth starts to open up enough where I can slide my tongue inside; she moans when I run my muscle across her teeth, giving me a warmth that travels throughout my body. I hold her against me a little tighter when she pulls away, her eyes glazed over with love and lust.

"Let's not do this tonight, okay?" Sara says, putting a hand on my chest.

I nod my head in agreement. "Yeah, I'm a little too tired to be doing something like this when I'd been driving for a while."

"You should get to bed then – I want to take a shower anyway," she says, hopping off of me and taking my hand to help me up.

We go into the bedroom and I start taking off my clothes, tossing them where I feel like while Sara finds some clothes to bring into the bathroom with her.

"Hey, Sar," I say while sliding into bed.

"Yeah?"

"I love you,"

I hear a small giggle before she places a gentle kiss on my lips. "I love you, too,"


	6. Chapter 6

**SARA'S POV**

The next morning I wake up early, trying to adjust to my unfamiliar surroundings. I check the clock on the table beside the bed and see that it's a minute past eight; when I roll over, my shoulder comes in contact with something hard and I look down. A drooling Tegan is what my eyes are met with and thankfully she hasn't woken up even though I hit her pretty hard.

I pull myself up and out of the shared bed and into the kitchen. As I pull open the cupboards I see several amounts of unopened cereal boxes, fruit snack bags, dried fruit, pancake mix, granola, protein bars, and even a few boxes of pasta. The coffee machine is next to the stove, which is where I head next, but I stop up short when I notice a piece of paper in the coffee pot. Written in a scribble is: _Hey Sara, there's a bunch of coffee in the freezer so help yourself. Also, Tegan says she went shopping Thursday afternoon for specific things for you and her, so keep an eye out for those. Hope you two have an awesome time! –Ted_

I smirk, knowing that Tegan only goes "shopping" for us when it's a movie, helium, or some type of drug. But, I'm not worried about that. I mean, its Tegan.

**TEGAN'S POV**

Like always, the flood of coffee wakes me up from a dream about super-models, and I instantly hate myself for dreaming that way. I sit up and stretch, yawning deeply but stopping quickly when I feel a burst of pain in my jaw. I distinctly remember, in the dream, one of the models slapping my face when she thought I was following her, but is it really supposed to hurt after a dream?

Getting up and pulling on an over-sized shirt, I go into the kitchen to see Sara watching the TV from the couch. I grab a coffee mug already placed on the counter for me and fill it with the medium-color roast, then sit down next to Sara.

"Hey," I say, taking her hand in mine.

Sara looks over at me, her eyes tired but her face happy. "How'd you sleep?"

I recall the super-model dream, sighing outwardly. "Had a dream about super-models, then got slapped by one, and surprisingly my jaw actually hurts,"

"Sorry about that," Sara giggles over her mug. "That was me. I turned over this morning and hit you in the jaw with my shoulder."

I sit there, a little shocked, but not angry at Sara. "How did I not wake up?!"

Sara laughs this time, setting her cup down on the table in front of us so she doesn't spill any of the hot liquid on her exposed thighs. My eyes travel up, now noticing the fact that Sara is only in a bra and her boy-shorts underwear, which isn't something she does all the time. "You were drooling," she points out once she's stopped laughing. My younger twin looks into my eyes, mostly keeping her attention on my left. "Did you really sleep okay?"

"Why?" I ask, turning my attention away from my sibling and to the TV.

Sara's soft hand is on my cheek, turning me to look at her with gentle fingertips pressing into my cheekbone. "Because your ptosis is more noticeable than usual… We should really get that checked out again, or more thoroughly,"

"I'm just going to have to get corrective eye surgery," I say, turning away.

She drops her hand to my arm, stroking at the goose-bump flesh making its presence known. "So, what are we going to do today?"

"I checked the weather before coming up here, and it's supposed to be nice today," I get up from the couch, taking my mug back to the sink and rinsing it out. "So, I was thinking maybe a hike to a little spot I know about,"

Sara stands up and walks to the counter, sliding her cup to me; I fill it up with another helping of the sweet roast. "That sounds like a great idea,"

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Thankfully, Ted left a few pairs of hiking boots, which are all too big to fit our size eight feet. I told Sara to put on a bathing suit underneath her clothes and meet me in the front room when she was ready to leave. Now we're walking through the trees that the group I used to hang out with marked a long time back; neon yellow arrows are spray-painted on trees, pointing in the direction of the cliff-jumping area and hot pink ones point to the trail where the closed off area is.

I know that Sara isn't exactly scared of heights, just apprehensive, so this could be a very interesting experience. We keep following the hot pink arrows until they stop at the edge of an over-grown clearing.

"Okay, Tegan," Sara says, walking out and looking around. "I don't get what we're doing here,"

I laugh, reaching down and yanking the shirt I have on over my head. "Well, I know what I'm doing here," I take off my jeans and walk over to Sara. "Take off your clothes, Sar."

"Forward much?" We laugh together but she takes her clothes off without questioning my motives.

Her clothes join mine and I take her hand, walking us through the gorgeous trees and the ankle-high grass that seems to never have been touched. Sara's grip on my hand noticeably tightens when we are a few feet from the drop-off of the cliff.

"Tegan! What is this place?" Sara asks, backing up into my arms.

"It's a cliff!"

"What's wrong with you?!"

"Sara, don't freak out, it's not that big of a deal!" I say, grabbing her around the waist.

"Says the girl that isn't scared of anything! How high up is this?"

I shrug, feeling her stiffen against me. "The hell if I know, but I'm not scared,"

"I am so not doing this, Tegan," Sara yells, pushing her way out of my arms and walking to our pile of clothes.

"Then I'll do it by myself," I walk up to the edge, ready to jump.

Before I let myself fall forward, I hear "oh, you fucking bitch," out of Sara's mouth and then a body collide with mind, sending me forward off the cliff. It's surreal, falling from such a high height that it will take several moments to connect with the water. But I'm not the type of person that closes their eyes when something like this happens, I want to embrace the fact that I am crazy enough to fall in love with my sister, to be adventurous enough to take her somewhere I didn't think she'd have the guts to join me in. The last time I came up here I did the same thing but I wasn't shoved forward by anyone and I'm not hearing screams coming from directly behind me; last time there were whoops as I went alone, clapping, then the sharp sound of my body tearing through the water below. Sara grabs onto me, trying her hardest to get her face in my neck all the while the water surges up around us, cutting off her screams.

Moments later, we surface from underneath the water, body against body. Sara instantly rips herself off of me, desperately swimming to the small patch of sand a couple yards away. I quickly follow after her when I'm done checking if my suit is still secured on my body, thankfully it is.

"Sara," I gasp, pulling myself out of the water. "Sara, please tell me you've got your puffer on you,"

"Yeah," she breathes raggedly, reaching into the left side of her bikini top, pulling out the inhaler, shaking it, and breathing in twice.

"Are you okay?" I ask after a few minutes of keeping my eyes closed and silently thanking God that she was smart enough to bring that small contraption with her today.

"Of course,"

We sit there: Sara looking out at the body of water we just jumped into, happiness all over her beautiful face; and me staring at her amazing smile with an identical one of my own. "I can't believe you just did that," I giggle.

"I can't believe _I_ did that either!" She says, her voice squeaking slightly.

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing, reading, and following this story, I honestly really appreciate all the sweet things you all write to me. But, here's some news, I plan on making another Tegan and Sara fanfiction of them being unrelated, so please keep your eyes peeled for that. I will still be doing this story every Tuesday and Sunday, updating regularly, but the upcoming fanfiction chapters of the new T&S F.F. will be updated every time I get a chapter finished. So, a long one could take days, a short one could take a whole day depending on my mood. If you guys are interested in reading that story, please follow me as an author and be prepared for that story real soon! I will have a good length chapter up before the day ends here in NYC EST, so watch out for it!**

**STORY FINISHED AT 4:54PM EST**


	7. Chapter 7

**SARA'S POV**

We lay on the sand together, losing track of the time around us, but it's clear that neither of us truly cares enough to get up and grab the clothes at the cliff's edge. The drop was absolutely exhilarating, leaving my bones buzzing and the blood coursing through my veins makes me feel indestructible even after the fact. I guess this is why crazy people cliff jump for a living, to get an adrenaline rush and feel like nothing was better than what they just got it from. But, because of my asthma issue and taking a few puffs from my inhaler, the high is cut a little shorter than I think necessary. But, I'm truly surprised I even bothered to slam my smaller frame into Tegan's as she was tilting forward, I'm seriously not the gutsy type – that's Tegan's area.

"Would you do it again, Sar?" Tegan asks, her voice sounding thick and groggy.

I look over at her, sitting up on my elbow, hoping I won't have a sunburn when we get back to our borrowed log-cabin. "I would most certainly do it again," I giggle, unable to control the feeling. I take another look around: the whole area is one large rock circle, the walls covered in overgrown ferns, moss, and other vegetation. Some flowers line the vines that crawl up the walls; purple, greens, whites, yellows, and some vibrant pinks; I can even smell something that gives off an earthy aroma but I can't place the scent. The small strip of sand Tegan and I are laying on only stretches for a few more feet before disappearing into a small thicket of trees at the east side of the area; high trees of all different types seem to go on for miles above our heads, and thankfully provide us with the needed shade that the blistering sun will leave us gasping for. "How did you find this place?" I ask, my curiosity always getting my better side.

Tegan rolls over onto her side, droplets of water falling onto her perfectly toned stomach. "Back in middle school and early in ninth and tenth grade a group of my friends and I would come up here on the weekends and do acid and pot, then jump off just to get that extra feeling of living forever."

"But you never brought me," I say wistfully, still looking around me in awe. I'm not annoyed I've never seen this place before, a tad bit jealous, but I don't let it bother me.

"I didn't take you because of your asthma, but that's the _only_ reason why," Tegan speaks up, shifting her body closer to mine. She holds out her arms, smirking, "Come a little closer," and I do so, scooting right into the embrace she provides, fitting my head right into the crook of her neck. She lets out a breathy sigh when I kiss her collar-bone; I don't want to be intimate now, I just want to share something like this with her. "Whenever you're far away from me, it gets harder to breathe – like I'm drowning, or being choked."

"Jesus, Tegan!" I laugh, kicking sand onto her foot, which she shakes off seconds later. "You make it sound like I'm a terrible drug where there is no remedy,"

"Maybe there doesn't need to be any remedy," she says, her body shaking slightly from her chuckle.

I feel her head lean down and her soft lips press into my hair. "Well, please don't choke on my hair," I joke, brushing it back behind my ear.

Tegan pulls back for a second, looking at the mop, which is most likely sticking up in every direction. There's a look of concentration written all over her mouth. "You look like a very dirty cotton-bud," my twin tells me after a few moments of examining the locks.

"Fuck you," I giggle, snuggling back against her chest.

Tegan laughs softly, holding me a little tighter. There is something so simple and calm about being in love with Tegan: the fact that we know exactly what the other is thinking at that moment because of being twins, and then there's the fact that we don't need to constantly be talking to be comfortable around one another. It doesn't get awkward if we're just in our mom's living room reading books or watching a random movie, we don't need to fill the void with anything but just breathing. Our mother even sometimes will ask us to say things when she's in the room, just so it isn't an awkward silence in the space, or she makes us turn on the TV. Tegan and I find that hilarious most of the time.

"Sara?" I hear from above me, realizing that I'm missing the warm arms around my body.

I look up, squinting to get a better image on the person hovering over me. "Tee?"

There's a Tegan-like snort, then her face comes into view. "Who else would it be? Listen, you fell asleep and I got our clothes, so we're going to hike back to the cabin before it gets dark and make some food. Sounds good?"

I nod, standing up easily. After cracking my neck and back, popping my joints, and getting my clothes back on, Tegan and I make our way back to the cabin, hand in hand.


End file.
